


Shenanigans

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Prompt: Emily transfer to a new school and she meets the team. *Was previously titled "High School".*





	Shenanigans

“Haley, please,” I said walking toward her as we turned a corner but I immediately stopped because a warm body slammed against me. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

“Watch where you’re going,” The person I slammed into said as I looked down and I saw this girl that didn’t have a drop of color on her and had accidentally dropped the books in her arms. I quickly dropped down to pick them up for her. 

“Sorry about that!” I said handing her books back and rubbing the back of my head.

“You can make it by showing me where the office is,” She said putting her books back into her backpack. She brushed some hair behind her ear while staring at me.

“Oh, right, em. The office is this way,” I said as I turned around to start to take her toward the office. “Are you new?”

“Is it that obvious?” She said, laughing nervously. “Yeah, I just moved here from the middle east.”

I raised my eyebrows at her before she clarified.

“My mom is an ambassador and that’s the last place she was stationed at, before moving here,” She said looking away from me and looking at her feet. We walked around the corner in silence. “Oh, I never got your name. I’m Emily.”

“Hi, Emily, I’m Aaron but everyone calls me Hotch. So, here is the office. I’ll introduce to the secretary,” I said opening the door for her and the two of us walked up to the counter where the secretary was. “Hey, Ms. Callahan. This is Emily and she’s new here.”

“Hi, miss!” The secretary said with a smile.

“Hello, my name is Emily Prentiss and my mom said she already arranged my schedule,” Emily said leaning on the counter. Callahan nodded and typed a couple thing in her computer that was next to her.

“Here you go. I’m sure Mr. Hotchner here can show you to your classes,” Callahan said smiling at the both of us as we left the front office.

Emily handed me her schedule once we got outside.

“Oh, cool. We have first period together,” I said looking up and Emily had taken her backpack off. “Though, that’s the only class we have together.”

“One class is better than none,” She said putting her schedule into a notebook she had taken out.

“Come on, I’ll introduce to my friend group,” I said, nodding to the direction that the group was toward. All Emily did was raise her eyebrows, I bet, wondering the kind of friends I would have. “Don’t worry, they aren’t gonna kill you or anything.”

“Oh, I’m not worried with you around,” Emily said chuckling as she followed me to the table my friends sat at during the morning. “Though, you did run into me.”

“I’m so sorry about that, again,” I said smiling at Emily just as I happened to run into a pole. I saw owe and grabbed my eye and check.

Oh, are you ok?” Emily said laughing as she put her hand over my, taking my hand off to see the damage. “Yeah, you’re gonna have a bruise.”

“May I interrupting something?” A voice said near us. “Cause I can leave.”

“Hi. This is Emily, she just moved here,” I said, grabbing Emily’s hands and taking them off my face before looking at her. “This is Derek.”

“Hi, goth,” Derek said looking Emily up and down before looking at me. “Did you do the homework?”

“For math? I did, but I’m not letting you copy it,” I said just noticing that I still had Emily hands in mine and letting them go. I started to walk just as Emily started to speak.

“I can probably help with it if you’re struggling with math,” Emily said tilting her head as the both of them followed me. “And don’t call me goth.”

Derek chuckled before responding.

“That just guaranteed that you’re gonna keep calling me that right?” Emily said sighing.

“You betcha,” Derek said just as the three of us walked to up the table. There was a moment of silence before the two of them started laughing. Derek’s phone and he dug it out of his back pocket. “Oh, hey Elle.”

“So, what are some of your friends names? Emily asked me as she walked a bit forward so she was walking next to me as Derek was on the phone with Elle.

“Well my best friend name is David. His kinda like the stereotypical Italian, loves his wine and pasta. Then, there’s Spencer who is free resident genius, is 13 and knows everything,” I said nodding and looking over to Derek to see if he was of the phone. “Penelope is also a genius and she can hack basically anything. JJ is the mom friend and will take care of everyone.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Morgan asked putting his phone away and walking up to us.

“He was telling me about everyone,” Emily said as she started to bite her nails. “I got David, Spencer, Penelope, and JJ. Is that everyone?” 

“No, you’re missing Elle and Alex,” Derek said. “Alex is the mom of the group, and she’s also the resident therapist. Elle is the type of person that isn’t scared to defend themselves.”

“They all sound really nice,” I said smiling at Derek. We rounded the corner and saw a table filled with people that Aaron and Derek walked up to. 

“Hey, guys,” Aaron said as Derek sat down next to this pretty girl with longish wonderfully colored hair. “This is Emily, she just transferred here.”

From the group, I heard various hello’s and hi’s as a couple of people waved.

“She’s got first period with us, so I asked her if she wanted to meet some us,” Aaron said continuing to speak. “Well, I’ll let them introduce themselves.”

“Hi, I’m JJ,” A blonde girl right next to Aaron said looking up at me. Then, she looked down at her food and continued to eat. 

“I’m Spencer,” A boy with really curly hair said barely lifting his head out of his book.

“Hi! I’m Penelope! If you ever need help with anything, you can ask me,” Said the girl that was next to Derek. I chuckled and told her that I would keep that in mind.

“I’m Elle,” The girl on the other side of Derek said as she let go of his hand. She pushed the hair behind her ears as she smiled at me. The girl next to her was taking out a textbook and looked like she had already lived through a life didn’t notice it was her turn to introduce herself.

“Are you Alex?” I asked, looking at her. She didn’t seem to hear me though Elle used her elbow to tap her. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m Alex,” The girl said just as the bell rang for the everybody to go to first period. The group started to get up and go toward class just as the boy next to me didn’t.

“I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself, but I’m David though you can call me Dave,” The boy said and I agreed with Aaron that he looked like a stereotypical Italian. “How have you liked the school so far?”

“Well, I haven’t seem much of the school and I haven’t even been to a class,” I said as Dave, Aaron, and me walked at the back of the group.

“Well, I hope you like this place,” He said smiling at me.


End file.
